My Bodyguard
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Menjadi bodyguard, Uchiha Sasuke, si gadis manja tidaklah mudah. Karena gadis cantik keturunan Uchiha itu sering kali kabur dari pengawasan Naruto, dan juga membuat ulah. /NARUFEMSASU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"Turunkan aku, Bodoh!"

Uchiha Sasuke, lagi-lagi meneriaki bodyguard pribadinya dengan kalimat kasar. Mau berapa kalipun ia meronta dan memukul punggung lebar lelaki berjas hitam itu, ia tetap tidak bisa meloloskan dirinya dari bopongan kuat, namun lembut si pria bersurai pirang.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada, Papa, dan kau akan dipec-"

"Nona," Suara rendah lelaki berusia 26 tahun itu tiba-tiba mengudara. Memutus kalimat mengancam yang akan dilancarkan Sasuke pada si pria. "Anda tak perlu khawatir. Justru Tuan Besar-lah yang sudah memberiku mandat untuk membawa anda pulang ke rumah."

"Cih! Berapa banyak uang yang sudah diberikan Papaku padamu? Aku bisa memberimu tiga kali lipat dari yang diberikan pria tua itu, asalkan kau mau melepaskanku sekarang juga!"

Seusai mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar menggiurkan, gerakan si lelaki bertubuh tegap itu berhenti. Namun, Sasuke salah jika berpikir bodyguard berambut pirang itu akan menuruti perkataannya, karena yang terjadi ternyata adalah sebaliknya. Lengan berotot yang terbalut kemeja berwarna putih dengan tambahan lengan jas hitam itu, justru malah mendorong tubuh mungil Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bodyguard sialan! Jangan mendorongku-HEI!"

Tak mengindahkan suara sang Nona Muda yang terus-menerus berteriak memaki dirinya, lelaki berperawakan tinggi besar itu sudah memutar arah tubuhnya untuk segera duduk di depan kursi kemudi mobil. Mata safirnya yang terlihat tajam dan tegas, melirik raut cantik sang Nona yang saat ini sedang mendengus gusar dari balik kaca spion dalam.

"Kau akan menyesal sudah memperlakukanku seperti ini, Uzumaki Naruto!" Ancaman manis Sasuke hanya dibalas senyum tipis sang bodyguard berwajah campuran, Jepang-Amerika itu.

"Ini demi kebaikan, Nona. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas dari Tuan Besar untuk menjaga anda."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Memandang barisan pepohonan tanpa berniat untuk merespon perkataan Naruto. Ia sudah hafal sekaligus bosan dengan alasan itu. Padahal Sasuke hanya ingin bebas pergi kemanapun yang ia suka tanpa adanya pengawalan menggelikan semacam ini. Ia tak suka menjadi putri dari keluarga terpandang yang hidup dalam sangkar layaknya burung. Bahkan mungkin, menjadi burung jauh lebih baik, karena setidaknya mereka dapat terbang bebas ketika berhasil kabur dari kurungan. Sementara Sasuke? Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk lepas dari pengawalan pria pirang itu, maka tak sampai satu jam ia akan kembali tertangkap oleh Naruto.

Semua ini terjadi bukan tanpa adanya sebab. Sang ayah yang merupakan pebisnis paling kaya di Negeri Sakura ini, rupanya memiliki banyak pesaing sekaligus musuh. Mereka berniat menghancurkan sang ayah dengan menyakiti putri kesayangannya, yaitu Sasuke. Karena hal menggelikan itulah, sang ayah-Uchiha Fugaku, yang notabenenya seorang pria overprotective terhadap putri bungsunya ini, mengutus seorang bodyguard bernama, Uzumaki Naruto, untuk selalu menjaga dan mengawal Sasuke kemanapun ia pergi.

Meski dikatakan demikian, Fugaku rupanya tidak memberikan sepenuhnya kebebasan terhadap Sasuke, ia dengan terang-terangan mulai membatasi aktifitas putri semata wayangnya itu. Melarangnya pergi kemanapun yang sekiranya tidak memiliki tujuan penting, kecuali urusan kuliah, dan tidak segan-segan memerintahkan Naruto untuk menyeretnya pulang dengan cara paksa jika Sasuke nekat kabur dari rumah sekaligus pengawasan, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sembari melamun, Sasuke mendengus gusar ketika mengingat semua kejadian itu. Betapa ia mengutuk sikap overprotective sang ayah yang dinilainya terlalu berlebihan. Gadis seusia dirinya sangat wajar jika ingin pergi kemanapun, atau melakukan hang out bersama teman-teman sekampusnya yang lain. Bukan mendapatkan pengawalan, serta banyaknya larangan ini dan itu yang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing dari tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang menggunung.

Sasuke meluruskan pandangan dari riuhnya jalanan pertokoan ke arah kursi depan, dimana Naruto duduk tenang memperhatikan kondisi jalan dari balik setir kemudi. Sebuah ide cerdik tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalanya.

"Berhenti sebentar, aku ingin membeli beberapa jenis cake untuk, Mama."

Perintah mutlak Sasuke diabaikan. Gadis itu menggeram dengan kedua tangan yang memadat diatas paha.

"Kubilang berhenti sebentar, Idiot!"

Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum menginjak pedal rem secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja aksinya itu membuat Sasuke terhuyung tak siap membentur punggung kursi di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Usuratonkachi?!"

"Seperti permintaan Nona, saya menghentikan mobilnya," sahut Naruto cuek. Iris birunya melirik datar sosok Sasuke yang sedang cemberut menahan kesal.

"Bukan berhenti mendadak seperti ini juga, Bodoh! Kau membuat kepalaku yang berharga membentur kursi jok sialan ini!" Tangan Sasuke menepuk keras kursi di depannya dengan penuh emosi. Tetapi, di tempatnya Naruto masih memasang tampang datar seolah ia tidak peduli pada ocehan manja Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengumpat tertahan, sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah masuk ke dalam toko kue langganan ibunya. Namun, melihat Naruto yang dengan sigap membuka safety belt dan bermaksud menemaninya keluar mobil, spontan saja Sasuke memekik.

"Mau kemana kau? Aku tidak bilang akan turun bersamamu, jadi kau tetap disini, sementara aku masuk ke dalam toko itu."

"Maaf, itu tidak bisa saya lakukan, Nona."

Sasuke nyaris melempar wajah menyebalkan sang bodyguard dengan sepatu mahalnya.

"Saya tidak mungkin membiarkan Nona lepas dari pengawasan saya lagi. Anda pasti berniat untuk kabur lagi, benar begitu, kan?"

"Ugh!" Sasuke menahan amarahnya yang hampir meledak di kepala. "Aku tidak akan kabur. Jadi berhenti mengikutiku! Kau hanya akan membuatku malu, dan membuat kita terlihat mencolok. Aku tidak ingin kau menarik banyak perhatian orang-orang."

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menatap wajah cantik sang Nona Muda yang saat ini terlihat begitu mencurigakan di matanya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah bagi Naruto, karena berapa kalipun Sasuke berencana untuk kabur, ia pasti akan kembali menemukan keberadaannya lalu berhasil menyeretnya pulang ke rumah.

"Diam, disini!"

Suara Sasuke beriringan dengan bunyi pintu mobil yang dibuka, lalu disusul bunyi gebrakan pintu yang ditutup secara kasar oleh putri manja itu. Dari dalam mobil, Naruto memperhatikan pergerakan Sasuke melalui kaca jendela. Ia sangat yakin, alasan pergi ke toko kue langganan sang Nyonya besar, hanyalah tipuan Sasuke untuk kabur dari pengawalannya lagi. Sembari membuka pintu samping kemudi, Naruto menarik napas berat, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mengejar jejak sang Nona Muda di depan sana.

"Dasar… Benar-benar Nona Cantik yang menyusahkan."

…

Sasuke memang benar-benar masuk ke dalam toko kue seperti yang ia katakan pada Naruto sebelumnya. Namun, ia tak ikut mengantri di depan meja kasir untuk memilah-milih menu kue seperti pelanggan yang lain. Tujuan utama Sasuke mengunjungi toko ini, tak lain tak bukan, adalah untuk kabur dari pengawasan Naruto yang baginya sangat menjengkelkan. Sasuke sangat hafal letak bangunan toko ini, dan ia tahu hanya toko ini saja yang memiliki pintu bagian belakang, tempat para pegawai biasanya keluar masuk saat jam makan siang. Terkadang ada juga beberapa pelanggan yang menggunakan jalur pintu belakang saat pengunjung di toko kue ini membludak sampai ke pintu depan.

Dengan berbekal pengetahuan tersebut, Sasuke memacu langkahnya menuju arah belakang toko. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang punggungnya, takut-takut Naruto sudah berdiri disana dan membopong tubuhnya seperti tadi. Tapi rupanya hal itu tidak terjadi, Naruto tak ada disana dan berarti Sasuke berhasil mengecoh lelaki pirang itu.

Pintu bernuansa putih dengan beberapa motif jenis kue itu terbuka olehnya. Sasuke baru melangkahkan sebelah kakinya menuju jalanan luar toko, dan mendadak merasakan tubuhnya limbung, lalu terangkat begitu saja oleh sebentuk lengan kokoh berkulit tan. Spontan Sasuke berteriak, hingga suara teriakannya menarik banyak perhatian para pejalan kaki di emperan pertokoan.

"Turunkan aku! Toloong! Tolong! Dia ingin menculikku!"

Orang-orang yang mendengar suara teriakan itu lekas berbondong-bondong mendekati Sasuke. Mereka menatap tajam pria bersurai pirang yang menjadi pelaku pembopongan gadis cantik itu.

"Nona-"

"Hei, bung, lepaskan gadis itu," ucap seorang pria berambut hijau, yang juga menyela ucapan Naruto terhadap Sasuke.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian semua minggir?" pinta Naruto datar. Wajahnya yang sedikit keras, memberikan kesan tak baik kepada orang-orang yang mengerubungi tubuhnya.

"Turunkan aku, Brengsek!" Sasuke terus meronta-ronta, membuat suasana semakin tegang oleh kesalah-pahaman itu, dan karena teriakannya itulah orang-orang berpikir bahwa Naruto benar-benar penjahat yang ingin menculik dirinya.

Seolah tak merasakan bahaya dan intimidasi dari sekumpulan lelaki yang mengerubunginya, Naruto berniat melanjutkan perjalanan dengan membawa pulang Sasuke, namun beberapa serangan yang tiba-tiba terarah padanya, membuat ia bergerak mundur dan menurunkan Sasuke dari atas bahunya.

Naruto menangkis seluruh pukulan itu hingga menurunkan batas kewaspadaannya terhadap Sasuke. Alhasil gadis cerdik keturunan Uchiha yang terpandang itu lagi-lagi berhasil kabur darinya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari ini.

"Nona, jangan kabur-"

Satu tinjuan tak terduga menghantam sisi perut bagian kanan Naruto. Lelaki itu mendelik gusar. Menghadapi para penduduk lokal yang tidak tahu apa-apa jauh lebih sulit dari menghadapi sekumpulan preman.

Ia tahu, sejak awal memutuskan diri menjadi bodyguard pribadi Uchiha Sasuke, tugas itu pastilah tidak akan mudah untuk dilakukan.

…

Sasuke memberhentikan langkah kakinya di depan jalanan sepi. Kepala bersurai hitam sepunggung itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu terakhir ke belakang.

Sial! Dia tersesat sekarang.

Semua ini gara-gara bodyguard bodoh bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu!

Sasuke mengusap butiran peluh yang berjatuhan dari dahinya, lalu mengusap debaran jantungnya yang melejit naik akibat berlari. Tak lama, ia meminggirkan langkah, sembari teringat akan nasib Naruto. Bagaimanapun, karena ulah nakalnya yang berteriak tanpa berpikir, Naruto jadi harus menghadapi para warga yang mengira dirinya benar-benar orang jahat. Sasuke mengutuk sifat sembrononya hingga menyebabkan masalah untuk si penjaga, tetapi jika dipikir-pikir dengan baik, Naruto itu bodyguard terlatih. Menghadapi sekumpulan warga lokal, pastilah tidak sesulit dirinya menghadapi penjahat sungguhan.

Kembali ke topik awal. Sekarang dirinya sedang ada dimana?!

"Ya ampun. Kau sangat ceroboh, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau berlari ke arah halte, bukan jalanan sepi seperti ini."

Karena terlalu cepat berlari, Sasuke jadi memilih rute yang salah. Seharusnya ia tak perlu masuk ke dalam gang-gang sunyi dan berakhir tersesat seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak mungkin menelpon, Naruto. Si bodoh itu pasti sedang sibuk melarikan diri dari para warga," Sebentuk senyuman licik terpoles anggun di sudut bibir Sasuke. "Biarkan saja. Biar dia tahu rasa. Salah sendiri bersikap sangat menyebalkan padaku tadi."

Kaki jenjang sang gadis kembali melangkah. Kakinya yang hanya tertutupi dress berwarna navy selutut, mempertontonkan kulit mulusnya yang putih bersinar. Dipadu sepatu heels lima centi yang membuat dirinya nampak semakin anggun dan cantik.

Sasuke menyusuri arah jalan yang sedikit berbatu. Ia sibuk mencari-cari kendaraan yang lewat di daerah sepi itu, sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat sebuah mobil yang meluncur dari arah belakang. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalic, yang tak diduga-duga ternyata berhenti tepat di samping tubuhnya. Sasuke pikir orang itu ingin menanyakan jalan kepadanya, jadi sekalian Sasuke juga ingin menumpang jika seandainya arah yang mereka tuju ternyata sama. Namun, lagi-lagi pemikirannya meleset. Karena orang-orang yang turun dari mobil itu, rupanya memiliki niatan buruk terhadap dirinya.

"Hei-"

Seseorang cepat-cepat menutup jalur pernapasan serta mulutnya, setelah berhasil menyergap tubuh Sasuke yang tak siap menerima serangan. Gadis itu meronta sebentar, sebelum kesadarannya terenggut oleh dosis obat bius yang dihirup indera penciumannya.

…

"Sudah kukatakan kalian ditipu oleh anak majikanku," tegas Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal. Siapa yang tidak akan jengkel jika berada diposisi sulit seperti sekarang ini. Gadis yang harusnya ia kawal dan ia awasi, telah berhasil kabur setelah memfitnah dirinya penculik. Naruto menggerutu di dalam hati, dan mengancam akan mengurung anak majikannya setelah mereka sampai di rumah nanti.

"Kalau begitu kami minta maaf. Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan kami," ucap pria berambut hijau, yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berhasil melukai Naruto tepat di pipi.

Lelaki pirang itu melotot garang mendengar penjelasan itu, sampai-sampai para warga yang sebelumnya menyerbu dirinya, langsung lari kocar-kacir tanpa sisa. Ia mendesah cukup keras, lalu berbalik menatap beberapa petugas keamanan yang telah berhasil menertibkan kericuhan tadi.

"Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian semua. Dan maaf kalau keributan tadi telah membuat kalian kerepotan."

"Tak apa, Uzumaki-san, kami mengerti. Sebaiknya anda mencari gadis itu sebelum dia kabur terlalu jauh," saran si petugas keamanan bertubuh paling kurus dan berambut hitam.

"Ya, terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi," Naruto membungkuk sebentar, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil Audi berwarna hitam kepunyaan Fugaku sang majikan.

Setelah berada di dalam mobil, Naruto memegang setir kemudi kuat-kuat sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan mungkin pergi jauh secepat ini, ditambah lagi gadis itu mengenakan sepatu berhak setinggi itu untuk berlari. Naruto yakin, Sasuke pasti masih berada di sekitar sini. Ia sempat melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam gang sepi saat ia sedang berkelahi dengan para warga yang menyerangnya. Berarti Naruto hanya perlu memakai jalur alternatif untuk bisa sampai ke tempat dimana Sasuke akan tersesat nanti.

Itu mudah!

Sudut bibir Naruto membentuk seringaian, membuat wajahnya yang tampan menjadi semakin mempesona. Matanya menatap lurus jalanan yang terpampang di depan, dan tanpa sengaja ia menangkap adanya sebuah benda di kursi belakang melalui kaca spion dalam, tempat sebelumnya Sasuke duduk sambil merengut kesal menatap jendela. Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat hal itu, sedetik kemudian ia mendengus.

Benar-benar alasan yang cukup klasik. Ke toko kue apanya? Ingin membeli beberapa jenis cake apanya? Jika gadis itu pergi tanpa membawa tas beserta dompetnya. Sungguh gadis cantik yang cukup menyusahkan bagi Naruto. Ia jadi ingat bagaimana dirinya mengejutkan Sasuke di belakang toko kue itu. Gadis nakal berparas malaikat itu pasti mengira kalau dirinya sudah berhasil mengelabui Naruto, padahal Sasukelah yang tertipu oleh kecerdasan Naruto.

Berselang delapan menit kemudian, Naruto berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalanan legang sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti mencari-cari kendaraan untuk ia naiki. Biar saja Naruto menunggunya di ujung jalan, lalu ketika gadis itu sudah berada cukup dekat, barulah ia menyergapnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sekali-sekali mengagetkan gadis nakal itu dua kali dalam sehari tak masalah bukan?

Puas dengan rencananya itu, Naruto mulai mematikan mesin mobil dan menunggu. Ia sedikit mengernyit mendapati adanya sebuah mobil Sedan hitam yang mendekati Sasuke, dan tak lama mobil itu berhenti. Niatnya Naruto ingin menghampiri sang gadis, tetapi melihat beberapa orang tiba-tiba saja menyergap dan membius putri manja itu, rahang Naruto langsung mengeras seketika.

Ini penculikan, dan kali ini sungguhan. Bukan lagi teriakan nakal Sasuke, atau akal-akalan gadis itu untuk bisa kabur dari pengawalannya.

Mesin mobil yang sempat ia matikan, kembali dihidupkan. Setir kemudi yang ada di hadapannya menjadi sasaran emosi Naruto ketika sedang mengemudi dengan kalap. Tak ada seringai penuh kejahilan, atau tatapan datar yang biasanya ia perlihatkan ketika mendapati Sasuke merengek dan memberengut kesal. Ekspresi Naruto berubah jauh lebih keras dan serius jika sedang marah.

…

Bruak!

Suara hantaman besar yang cukup memekakan telinga membuatnya sadar. Kepalanya pusing. Tubuhnya lemah. Dan ia merasa seperti melayang di angkasa. Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan menembus ke dalam retinanya yang masih terpejam. Kelopak pucat itu spontan berkedip. Rasa berdendam yang bersarang di kepalanya kian menjadi ketika ia mencoba membuka mata dan melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Tetapi kelopak matanya tak juga bergerak membuka. Rasanya ia masih sangat mengantuk, namun suara-suara berisik itu kembali mengusik ketentramannya yang berniat melanjutkan tidur. Tak hanya itu, suara pekikan dan umpatan kasar juga turut meramaikan suasana. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Namun, sekali lagi, kedua matanya yang berat menyulitkan dirinya untuk melihat.

"Nona Muda?"

Sasuke kenal suara itu. Rengkuhan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya kian membuat dirinya terbuai untuk tidur.

"Bangunlah."

Kali ini suara itu terdengar sangat dekat. Menghantarkan sebersit hawa panas yang menjalar ke daun telinganya yang sensitif.

"Nggh…," Pelan-pelan ia membuka mata. Meresapi cahaya matahari terik yang mengganggu kedua retina matanya untuk sejenak waktu. Sekelebat bayangan yang ia ingat mulai menari-nari di dalam kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu, Sasuke segera tersentak, dan mendapati dua pasang warna biru yang sedang menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Naru…to?"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam selain membius anda. Syukurlah…."

Sasuke mengintip ke belakang punggung Naruto. Kedua matanya sukses melotot menyaksikan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan sang bodyguard.

"Ap-Apa yang… ter-terjadi?"

Iris safir jernih si lelaki pirang itu melirik raut shock setengah pucat Sasuke. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit insiden kecil saja."

Sasuke tahu, Naruto menyembunyikan sebuah fakta. Lagipula ia masih cukup ingat kalau sebelum ini ia sempat kabur dari pengawasan Naruto, lalu bertemu sekelompok pria asing yang kemudian membekap jalur pernapasannya dengan aroma berbau aneh.

"Naruto?" Dipanggilnya nama sang bodyguard dengan nada yang sedikit melirih. Bagaimanapun keadaan tubuhnya masih sangat lemas. Kalau bukan karena Naruto yang menggendongnya ala putri, Sasuke yakin ia tak mungkin bisa berjalan menggunakan tenaganya sendiri.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Ya."

Jari-jari lentik Sasuke meremas kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Ia juga baru sadar kalau ternyata jas hitam yang sebelumnya menutupi kemeja putih itu, kini telah membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menyusahkan pria pirang itu. Jika ia ingat baik-baik, Naruto selalu bersabar dalam menjaga dan mengawalnya. Berapa kalipun Sasuke membuat ulah lalu kabur, pria itu akan selalu menemukannya dan membawa Sasuke pulang. Meski begitu, tak pernah sekalipun Naruto mengeluh, atau bahkan bersikap kasar pada dirinya.

Setetes airmata meluncur mulus membasahi pipi porselen sang gadis. Remasannya mencengkram lemah fabrik kain yang menutupi dada bidang Naruto.

"Maaf… Aku salah…."

Naruto menghela napas pelan, mendengar suara lirih yang terisak dalam dekapannya. Langkah kaki si pria berhenti sesaat, lalu menatap lembut ke dalam dua iris onyx yang tersaputi airmata.

"Lain kali jangan melakukannya lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil terisak. Matanya yang berkabut, tak sengaja melempar pandang ke arah sekumpulan pria yang terbujur penuh luka di belakang sana. Naruto pasti menghajar mereka sekuat tenaga demi menyelamatkan Sasuke. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah diculik dan dibawa entah kemana. Sasuke hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun melihat seorang pria yang masih sanggup berdiri dan menerjang Naruto dengan balok kayu di tangan, spontan Sasuke langsung terpekik.

Tubuh keduanya berputar cepat. Sasuke menyaksikan dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri, kalau pria yang sempat berdiri dan menyerang Naruto dari belakang, telah mendapat dua tendangan telak di perut dan juga di bawah dagu. Membuat si pria langsung tersungkur jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan tatapan takjub sekaligus kaget, Sasuke menatap wajah dingin Naruto yang saat ini seperti ingin menguliti pria yang ditendangnya sampai pingsan.

"Menyusahkan," dengusnya. Menarik perhatian Sasuke yang kini terpaku pada luka di sudut bibirnya. Pelan-pelan jari lentik itu menyentuh setitik darah yang telah mengering, menuai tatapan intens yang dilayangkan sepasang mata biru jernih Naruto.

"Apa ini sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Maaf, kau jadi terluka karena menyelamatkanku."

"Luka ini bukan dari mereka," Naruto menjelaskan sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Sementara sang gadis tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Antara bersalah, dan juga bingung. "Tapi, dari salah seorang warga yang mengeroyokku di belakang toko kue itu."

Kepala Sasuke langsung tertunduk lemah. Ia benar-benar bersalah, dan ia pantas mendapatkan hukuman jika perlu.

"Maaf."

"Anda sudah mengatakannya tiga kali hari ini."

"Tapi aku memang bersalah."

"Ya, anda memang salah."

Sasuke mendongak cepat hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi datar yang terukir di raut wajah tampan sang bodyguard. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena sebuah senyuman tulus yang begitu mempesona, lekas menyambut pemandangan Sasuke, membuat wajah cantik gadis itu merona hebat. Naruto tidak pernah memperlihatkan senyuman semenawan ini sebelumnya, dan Sasuke merasa begitu bersyukur karena merasa dirinya sangat beruntung hari ini.

"Sekarang, anda harus ikut bersamaku untuk pulang. Tuan Besar sudah sangat mencemaskan diri anda, dan saya sangat yakin dengan adanya kejadian ini, beliau pasti akan memberi ceramah super panjang sepulang anda di rumah nanti," Pria itu terkikik dengan gaya cool sembari mendudukan tubuh Sasuke di kursi belakang mobil. "Dan untuk mereka, saya sudah menelpon pihak kepolisian. Kemungkin beberapa menit lagi, mereka akan sampai di tempat ini."

Sasuke tidak terlalu mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Bahkan perihal sang ayah yang akan mengomel super panjang juga tak membuat Sasuke merasa cemas. Karena saat ini dirinya begitu sibuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghentak brutal.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ia tidak mungkin merasakan perasaan yang tak lazim ini.

Dengan seorang pengawal? Huh, yang benar saja!

Tetapi… Sasuke diam-diam mencuri pandang ke depan. Memperhatikan penampilan Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dua lengannya yang digulung sampai siku. Rambut pirang spiky-nya yang berantakan. Rahang kokohnya yang begitu tegas. Lalu kulit tan yang mencerminkan diri seorang pria maskulin sejati. Dan yang terakhir, adalah mata birunya yang mempesona.

Wajah Sasuke memanas hanya dengan memperhatikan hal yang baru disadarinya itu. Sejak dulu, Sasuke mengakui Naruto memang tampan, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Naruto memang semenarik ini. Sejuta pesona yang selalu mati-matian ia abaikan, rupanya tengah menjerat hati sang putri bungsu Uchiha ke dalam perasaan asing, yang perlahan berkembang di pusat hatinya.

 **End**


End file.
